Jealousy Among Friends
by SnyperLady
Summary: Sunstreaker and SideSwipe have a crush on another Autobot who is already in a relationship with Rodimus Prime. Loosely related to Megatron's Mistake.


**Transformers: Jealousy Among Friends**

**Intro:**

_It is the year 2006 and, again, the trouble is stirring up between the Autobots and Decepticons. With Rodina Prime being liked by Rodimus Prime, Side Swipe and Sun Streaker, trouble brews in the ranks of the Autobots._

_Cyclonus also likes Rodina and is very upset at Galvetron for having chased her into becoming an Autobot._

_Meanwhile, Galvetron attacks to get at Rodina, but everyone discovers she is gone and the only ones who know have been sworn to secrecy…_

**x x x x x x x x x**_  
><em>

Side Swipe and SunStreaker were zipping around on Cybertron and saw Rodina and Rodimus talking.

Sun Streaker put on the breaks. "Wow! She is hot, with a capital H!"

"She sure is," Side Swipe, Sun Streaker's twin brother, agreed. "How about we go say hi?"

"No. Looks to me that Rodimus and her are having a serious talk. We'll say hi later. Come on. Last one to headquarters is a burnt out toaster oven!" Sun Streaker said and took off for headquarters.

Side Swipe beat Sun Streaker. "Ha! Ha! You're a burnt out toaster oven!" he laughed.

"Hey, I didn't want to bend my beautiful fender back there!" Sun Streaker protested.

"You lost!" Side Swipe laughed.

"Oh, go away. So, you beat me. Big deal," Sun Streaker scoffed. "Come on. Springer wanted to show us something."

Later, Rodina walked into the area where Springer was teaching several Autobots some sword fighting techniques. "Keep up the good work! Looks good!"

She went to Ultra Magnus. "Magnus, I was talking to Rodimus. I think he's loosing his confidence, again," she told him.

Magnus nodded. "Yes, it happens from time to time with leaders."

"I think it is because of me, really," Rodina told him.

"Rodina, no. He loves you. I bet, if he ever lost you, either to Galvetron or you just disappeared, he'd tear the galaxy apart to find you."

"But, if I ever did leave, he'd figure either I didn't love him or I was running for my life," Rodina told him.

"It could never be the first, could it?" Magnus asked.

"Not on your life," Rodina answered. "But, he is worrying me. Talk to him, please?"

"I'll see what I can do, Rodina."

"Thank you," she said and left.

When she got outside, she transformed and sped for her home.

Sword fighting class had let out and Side Swipe and Sun Streaker were racing around Cybertron, again.

Rodina slammed on the breaks before she hit Side Swipe. She transformed. "You are lucky I didn't run you over just now."

"Sorry," Side Swipe told her.

"It's all right. Aren't you Side Swipe? Or are you Sun Streaker?"

"I'm Side Swipe. Sun Streaker is my twin brother," Side Swipe told her and transformed as Sun Streaker pulled up behind him.

Sun Streaker transformed. "Hi. I'm Sun Streaker."

Rodina smiled. "Rodina Prime."

"Hey, you're the lady who is third in command!" Side Swipe exclaimed. "Cool!"

A few days later, Rodimus walked into Magnus' office. "Where is Rodina?"

"Don't know. Why?"

"There have been several jealous outbreaks over her between Side Swipe and Sun Streaker," he told Magnus.

Rodina walked in. "Rodimus, what is this that I'm hearing about Sun Streaker and Side Swipe?"

"They like you and keep fighting each other."

"Why?"

"I head someone say that they wanted to run off with you," Rodimus told her.

Rodina was confused. "Why would I run off with one of them? We know I wouldn't do such a thing."

"We?"

"You, Magnus and I," she clarified. She was thinking of how she could resolve this problem. A thought came to mind, but it wouldn't go into effect until she knew it was absolutely necessary.

The next day she saw Side Swipe, Sun Streaker and Rodimus talking.

"She's my wife. I married her in human form," Rodimus was saying.

"No way," Side Swipe scoffed.

"I don't believe you," Sun Streaker growled.

Soon, it came to blows.

Rodina ran for headquarters. "Magnus!"

"What?"

"I'm going away. If my life is ever threatened tell Rodimus I'm on Earth. Sky Linx will know where. Promise me you'll not say a word about this unless absolutely necessary," Rodina ordered.

"I promise. Rodina, why?"

"I'm resolving a problem here. I must go," she said and left.

She ran for Sky Linx. "Take off for Autobot City, Sky Linx. If my life is in danger and Rodimus comes after me, take him there and tell him to see Blaster. Keep this secret, Sky Linx."

"I understand, Rodina," Sky Linx stated and took off for Autobot City.

When she arrived, she told Blaster her exact location and went into her human form. Then she went to her home there on Earth.

On Cybertron, Rodimus, Side Swipe and Sun Streaker stopped fighting and went to different areas of the planet. Rodimus went to headquarters and the other two went somewhere else.

"Rodimus, what happened?" Magnus asked and helped him into Rodimus' office.

"Side Swipe, Sun Streaker and I went at it. All over Rodina. I love her, she's my wife," Rodimus whispered.

"Stay here. I'll get you some energon," Magnus told him and left the office.

Rodimus looked at a picture of him and Rodina on their wedding day. "Why is this happening. Love?" he whispered.

Magnus came back in with a small cube of energon. "Eat up, Rodimus."

"Where is Rodina?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her all day except for earlier. She was concerned about you," Magnus replied. "I know for a fact that she loves you."

"Rodina," he whispered as a tear ran down his face.

Suddenly, Galvetron attacked. "Rodimus, hand over our traitor!" he cried.

"Can this day get any better?" he muttered. Rodimus got up and went outside with Magnus.

"Well, we aren't looking our greatest today, are we?" Galvetron teased.

"We don't know where Rodina is, Galvetron. We haven't seen her since this morning," Rodimus told him. He turned to Magnus. "We ought to just surrender and get it over with."

"Rodimus, don't get rash," Magnus scolded.

"Where is Rodina?" Galvetron growled.

"I have no idea," Rodimus stated.

"Sweeps, even if you must tear the planet apart, find her!" Galvetron ordered. He looked at Rodimus. "I will find her."

"She's not here on Cybertron," Magnus announced.

Everyone looked at him.

"How do you know? You said you hadn't seen her since…"

"This morning, I know," Magnus replied, quietly. "I had someone look for her. She's not here," he stated.

"Then where is she?" Galvetron demanded.

"How should I know?" Magnus exclaimed. "I'm not her keeper."

Rodimus knew that Magnus knew how to get a hold of her.

"We'll find her. Even if we tear the universe apart!" Galvetron vowed and took off.

Rodimus turned to Magnus after Galvetron left. "How do I get to her?"

"She told me only to tell you in case of her life being threatened. Sky Linx will take you to her," Magnus told him. "You have to resolve the issue with Side Swipe and Sun Streaker before she will come back."

"Then I'll take care of that first," Rodimus stated. "Come with me."

Magnus nodded and followed Rodimus to Side Swipe and Sun Streaker's quarters.

Rodimus knocked and Side Swipe opened the door. "What?"

"I just came to tell you that Rodina has disappeared."

"Oh, no."

"Yes. She left a messgae with Ultra Magnus that she'll only come back if we stop fighting," Rodimus stated.

"Deal," Sun Streaker called from inside. "Magnus, is he telling the truth about his and Rodina's marriage?"

"Yes, I was there," Magnus told him.

"All right. We'll stop fighting," Side Swipe old the two.

Rodimus and Magnus left and Side Swipe shut the door.

Magnus watched as Rodimus boarded Sky Linx.

"Take me to Rodina, Sky Linx," Rodimus ordered.

"Is her life in danger?" Sky Linx asked.

"Yes. Galvetron is hunting her."

"When we get to our destination, go see Blaster," Sky Linx told Rodimus.

"Earth?"

"Yes."

Rodimus nodded and Sky Linx took off for Autobot City.

When they arrived, Rodimus went straight to Blaster. "Where is she, Blaster?"

"Come on. I'll take you to her," he answered and led him to a small house just outside the city. "That is her's. Be careful, Rodimus."

"I will," Rodimus assured him and converted to his human form.

Meanwhile, Rodina was asleep, dreaming.

_"No!" she screamed._

_ She watched, helpless, as Galvetron critically injured Rodimus. She ran to him and he passed the Matrix to her. Frightened, she just knelt there beside him. She now possessed the matrix and her husband was dead in front of her._

_ She knew what had to be done. She must kill her father, no matter the cost._

_ She went back to her quarters to get her bow and anti-matter arrows. Then, she hunted Galvetron down._

_ When she found him, he fired her bow at him._

_ It hit Galvetron in the shoulder._

_ He looked for the shooter and saw Rodina fire again._

_ It hit him in the leg._

_ Again, she fired._

_ The arrow went up his cannon, the cannon exploded and Galvetron died._

Rodina sat, bolt, upright. She took a deep breath and touched her forehead. "That was one scary dream," she whispered as a knock sounded on the door.

Rodina stood up and walked to the door. "Who is it?"

Rodimus thought of a human-like name. "Rodney Prince."

_Rodney Prince?_ she thought. _Rod…Rodimus!_ She opened the door. "Please, come in."

"Thank you," he stated and stepped inside.

She closed the door, after checking that he wasn't followed. She saw Blaster heading back to Autobot City, but other than that, no one was out, except for children playing in the backyard of the house next door. She turned to Rodimus and sat down in a chair. "How bad?"

"He'll tear up every galaxy," Rodimus told her. "You aren't safe here."

"He doesn't yet know, remember?" Rodina asked. "He has never seen me in human form. Nor has he seen other Autobots. I keep thinking you might have lead him here," she said softly.

"Not knowing he was following us," Rodimus agreed. "Rodina, come back to Cybertron."

"Ronnie, here," she corrected him, softly. "Ronnie Prince."

He smiled. "I like it."

She smiled back and showed him the ring on her left hand. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No," he told her with a smile. He took her hand. "I'll stay, for now. If Galvetron arrives, we'll run to Autobot City. I can fight, but I want you to hide."

"No. I just had the scariest dream. I stood by, watching Galvetron kill you," she told him. "If you fight, I fight at your right hand."

Rodimus pulled her into his arms. "I know you will," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she told him as an explosion shook Autobot City.

The duo ran for the door.

Rodina threw it open. "Father," she whispered.

"Let's go for Autobot City," Rodimus ordered and ran out the door.

"Wait!" she yelled and ran inside. She grabbed a bow and anti-matter arrows. "Just in case," she told him.

The two ran for the city.

They ran to Blaster. "Contact Magnus on Cybertron. Tell him to get the Windabots out here!" Rodina ordered Blaster.

Blaster transformed. "This is Blaster, calling Ultra Magnus on Cybertron. Please send the Windabots to Autobot City! Galvetron is pounding the city!"

Rodina and Rodimus converted back to their robotic forms.

"I hope we survive this," Rodimus said.

"We will," she told him and set an arrow for firing. "We can do this. We know we can," she encouraged.

He looked at her. _I've got to do it. For her._ "Let's do it."

She saw her father flying overhead. "Get down!"

They both hid behind a tall object.

Galvetron passed overhead and Rodina fired her arrow.

Galvetron screamed in pain.

Rodina drew another arrow and prepared to fire. She aimed and fired.

It went up the cannon.

Galvetron screamed and fired the cannon at the ground.

The arrow landed in the ground, undamaged.

Rodina aimed her gun at the anti-matter arrow in her father's leg. She scored a direct hit and it exploded.

Galvetron's leg fell to the ground. "Rodina, you traitor!"

"No. You forced me to the Autobots when I was young. It is your own fault," she answered. Together, she and Rodimus shot at him.

Galvetron dodged.

Cyclonus saw Rodina. He couldn't shoot her. He liked her. He'd always had. He took up Galvetron's leg and the entire group went for their headquarters.

The Constructicons put Galvetron's leg back on him and Cyclonus walked in.

"What are we going to do next, Galvetron? It seems as though Rodimus keeps a personal eye on Rodina."

"Yes, I know," Galvetron stated. "You know, they act like some human couples. Ones they call husband and wife."

"Yes, it is true. Odd that it seems that way," Cyclonus agreed.

"Yes. Cyclonus, fetch Motor Master. I must talk with him."

"Yes, Galvetron," Cyclonus said with a nod. Then he left to find Motor Master.

"You wanted to see me, Galvetron?" Motor Master asked as he entered the room.

"Find and kidnap Rodina Prime. I want to talk to my daughter," Galvetron ordered.

"Yes, mighty Galvetron," Motor Master said with a bow. Then he left the room.

On Earth, Rodina was driving along a road just outside Autobot City, when a semi trailer blocked the road. She slammed on the breaks, but ended up inside the trailer.

"Don't worry, Rodina. Your father wants to speak to you," Motor Master laughed.

"Rodina to Rodimus, Motor Master has me," Rodina quickly radioed.

Rodimus and Blaster heard the transmission.

"Rodina," Rodimus murmured. He and Blaster transformed and raced out of the city to find her.

"Rodina, my daughter," Galvetron purred as Motor Master escorted her into the salt flats where Galvetron was waiting.

"What do you want, Father?" Rodina asked. She didn't bother to hide her hatred for the robot.

"To ask you if you are in love with Rodimus."

Rodina straightened. "Yes, I am. We are married. He is your son-in-law."

Galvetron spun, furiously. "What?"

"You heard me," Rodina stated and turned her back.

Galvetron walked up to her. "You were born a Decepticon!"

"I know that. Everyone knows that. But, you pushed me away when I was young. Optimus Prime helped me, took me in. It is your fault," Rodina stated, firmly. "And don't you forget it," she said, spinning to face him.

Galvetron stared at his daughter. "It seems I am too late. The Autobot programming is too well ingrained into your circuitry. Except you still have your Decepticon temper."

She watched Galvetron, unsure of what he was thinking. "What ever you are trying to do to me, it isn't going to work," she warned.

"No, it won't. But, I can still use you as bait and ransom," Galvetron stated.

"Why not? I am third in command," Rodina muttered, turning her back on him, again.

He grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. "What?"

"Is there something wrong with your hearing, Father?" Rodina inquired.

"Third in command?"

"Yes. The only ones higher in rank is Rodimus and Magnus," Rodina stated. It was working.

Galvetron stared at her as if she was a new computer virus he'd found.

She smiled. If she could get him to release her on his own, she'd be fine. "What is the matter, Father?"

"How did you get so high in the ranks?"

Rodina shrugged. "Perhaps my unquenchable thirst for knowledge or the fact I like to talk to scientists."

Galvetron walked away from his daughter. He couldn't say he was ashamed of her except for the fact she was an Autobot. She ranked high in their midst and that was good for a robot so young.

Yet, she was an Autobot. Because of that, she was the enemy. She was his daughter. "I have every right to hate you, Rodina. But, I can only feel pride at your accomplishments."

"Thank you," she said, softly.

Galvetron faced her. "Rodina, what was the date of your marriage?"

"February 14, 2006."

Galvetron nodded. "That is the only day I will call a truce between the Autobots and Decepticons."

"You don't have to," Rodina stated.

"Yes, I do. You may be an Autobot, but you are my daughter," Galvetron stated.

She stared at him. "What can I say?" She was amazed. There was a glimmer of hope.

"Thank you will be fine," Galvetron told her. "Go on. I'll let you go. Next time, I won't."

She bowed to him. "Thank you." Then she turned, transformed and took off.

She met Rodimus and Blaster on her way back to Autobot City.

"Rodina! What happened?" Rodimus asked, transforming and grabbing her arms as she transformed.

"Galvetron granted a day of truce," she told him. "February 14."

Rodimus stared at her. "How'd…"

"Don't ask because I don't know," she answered.

Rodimus pulled her to him. "At least you're ok."

Blaster stood nearby. "There goes Galvetron."

Rodina watched. "Odd, isn't it?"

They nodded.

"Let's get back to the city," Rodimus whispered.

The trio transformed and went back to the city.

"What exactly happened out there?" Rodimus asked along the way.

"He had planned on using me as bait or for ransom. I think I really got to him. I told him I was third in command and he about blew a gasket. Then I told him you are now his son-in-law. He lost it. It was rather funny," she answered. "I didn't really know what to expect from him."

"With Galvetron, you never know what is going down," Blaster told her.

"I know, Blaster. I know," Rodina agreed as they entered Autobot City. "But, he will keep fighting for the things he feels are right."

Rodimus smiled. "I love you, Rodina."

"And I love you, Rodimus," she echoed.


End file.
